Percolators having partition plate heater assemblies are per se old. For representative prior art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,743; 3,721,176 and 3,725,641.
Prior art devices of the type involved herein are designed in a manner so as to be objectionable for one or more of the following reasons: they are subject to leakage due to the use of a gasket or nut, there is insufficient heat transfer which results in localized hot spots which may discolor the partition plate, are an electrical hazard in that water leakage may enter the electrical area, the terminal pins are subject to carbon tracking and possible electrical breakdown, the thermostat does not have positive surface contact and is difficult to replace, etc. The present invention solves these problems while providing an assembly structurally interrelated in a manner so as to have additional advantages.